kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Admiral Mikado/Extra Operations for Dummies: 2-5
World 2-5: 【Extra Operation】 沖ノ島沖 Okinoshima Sea This map is an Extra Operation, a type of bonus level that rewards you with medals, ranking points and other things upon clearing, and resets at the start of each month. You need to clear 2-4 in order to unlock this map. Sinking the flagship at the boss node reduces the boss gauge by 25%. Therefore you have to sink the boss 4 times in order to clear the map. Clearing this map rewards you with 1 medal & 100 ranking points. With the right fleet setup you can get through this map pretty smoothly, especially because there is more than one route to the boss, each with its own requirements, so you can pick one depending on the ships you want to use. This is the first Extra Operation map where a certain amount of LOS ( 索敵) is required to get to the boss node. For details, refer to Line of Sight. North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L) Fleet Setup Recommended Fleet Setup: 2 CAV 3~4 CA(V) 0~1 CLT A fleet with at least 2 ships that have a Drum Canister equipped and no CV(L) whatsoever is guaranteed to go to node A. There are only light and medium enemy ships (i.e. DD, CL(T), CA) on the north route, so CA(V)s & CLTs are more than enough to deal with them. At least 2 CAVs are necessary because they can equip Drum Canisters while CAs can't. Theoretically you could bring a BB, but that creates the possibility of ending up at the dead end node G, so I advice against it. Besides, you don't need one to defeat the boss anyway. And it's cheaper. You can replace the CLT with another CA(V) if you want. You'll lose the preemptive torpedo strike, but CA(V)s have more firepower & armour, which increases their survivability and overall shelling phase performance. You could also bring another CLT instead of a CA(V), but I can't recommend this because the standard CLT setup doesn't leave any room for LOS equipment, which could make passing the LOS check more difficult. Since there are no enemy carriers on this route, even one CAV with a seaplane bomber guarantees Air Supremacy on all nodes, enabling Artillery Spotting. However, since the boss node has three battleships that your medium-sized ships have to defeat, they should have sufficiently high levels. Around Lv.50~60 should be okay, depending on your HQ Level, but using Kai-2 ships would be even better. Also, the second battle is a night battle node, which is the main culprit of most prematurely ending sorties. Heavy Cruisers / Aviation Cruisers This is pretty much the standard setup for CA(V)s. Just give them your best guns, radars and seaplanes. Your CAVs should be equipped with at least one seaplane bomber like Zuiun or its variants for guaranteed Air Supremacy on all nodes. Since the second node is a night battle node, equipping a Searchlight, Star Shell and Type 98 Recon Seaplane (Night Scout) is highly recommended. They also help at the boss node. Two ships need a Drum Canister for a guaranteed trip to node A. Torpedo Cruisers The usual stuff. A midget submarine is mandatory, otherwise you might as well use a regular light cruiser. The remaining two slots are filled with either guns for a double attack setup or torpedoes for a Cut-In setup. It doesn't matter whether they're main or secondary guns, they can't trigger Artillery Spotting to begin with and in night battle it doesn't matter. Firepower isn't that important because even with strong guns a CLT's shelling is mediocre at best, and you're using them for their torpedo strikes and night battle attack power anyway. 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount (Secondary) is a good choice due to its accuracy bonus, but in the end you can give them whatever. Unless you've fed them Maruyus for luck and/or it's Kitakami, I don't recommend a Cut-In setup because their luck is rather low, so they won't trigger it reliably. Even without torpedoes their opening strike is just as capaｂle of sinking ships, and you don't really need the "BOOM, HEADSHOT!" power of a Cut-In anyway. Node Guide Node A consists of CL(T)s & DDs that should go down rather easily. Just go Line Ahead. If you bring CLTs they can each take out one ship with their opening torpedo strike. Your CA(V)s then take care of the rest. Since there are no carriers you get Air Supremacy by default thanks to your seaplane bombers, so your CA(V)s can double-attack them to death. If you get lucky the air strike might even be able to take out one or two ships. The only dangerous part of this node is that due to the absence of BB(V)s there's only one shelling phase, so if your ships fail to sink them all or at the very least moderately damage them by the end of it, their torpedoes can hurt quite a bit. Node D is a night battle node, so the majority of runs can end. There's not much you can do except pray that your night battle equipment triggers and your ships survive. Which formation is the best at night battle nodes is still heavily disputed, but it's usually either Double Line, Echelon or Line Abreast. Just try them out and stick to the one that works the best for you. Especially players with HQ Lv.90+ can suffer a lot on this node because there's a chance that the enemy fleet's flagship is a Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class Kai Flagship, who has a very high chance to trigger a Cut-In which usually wrecks one of your ships, forcing a retreat. However, apart from her the other ships don't pose that much of a threat. Usually... From node H to L (boss node) you need to pass an LOS check, but CA(V)s already have fairly high LOS by themselves, and their radars & seaplanes should be more than enough to pass, so there's basically nothing to worry about. Although your ships have to face three battleships, the boss node works pretty much the same like node A. Your CLT (if you bring one) is almost guaranteed to take out one ship - even the flagship if you're lucky - and you get Air Supremacy by default. The small fries should go down immediately and your CA(V)s' double attacks can take out even the battleships, or at the very least moderately damage them, which reduces their attack power enough for them to stop being a threat anymore. South route, 3 battles (B-E-H-L) Fleet Setup Recommended Fleet Setup: 2 CA/CAV 2 DD 1 CLT 1 CVL A fleet with at least 2 DD, either 2 CA or 2 CAV and no BB(V) or CV whatsoever is required to secure this boss route. Don't mix CA & CAV, otherwise you might stray off course. Unlike the north route this one has a battleship and a carrier, so your ships and equipment should be fairly high-level. Especially your destroyers can get damaged rather easily, so use your best. Well, at least you don't have to deal with a night battle node. And your fleet is even cheaper. You can replace the CLT with another CVL if you want. That'll give you a stronger opening air strike and better shelling, but sacrifices the torpedo strike and a ship that does stuff at night because your carriers obviously can't do shit during night battles, not to mention when they have 50% HP or less. Heavy Cruisers / Aviation Cruisers Basically the same setup as the one for the north route. Two main guns, a radar and a seaplane. CAVs can use a seaplane bomber instead. Destroyers Standard stuff. Either two main guns & radar for double attacks or two torpedoes & radar for a Cut-In, though you should use the latter setup only if the destroyer's Luck is high enough. While it isn't really necessary since there's only a single carrier on this route, you can give one of your destroyers an Anti-Air Cut-In setup to make extra sure the opening air strike doesn't cause too much damage. The equipment for such a setup isn't exactly easy to come by, but if you have it you might as well use it. Torpedo Cruisers Same shit as usual. Two torpedoes for a Cut-In setup if you fed them with Maruyus and/or it's Kitakami, otherwise two main/secondary guns for a Double Attack. The third slot is obviously occupied by a midget submarine. Light Carriers Your best fighter plane goes into a small slot, a Saiun (to prevent Red T) into the smallest, and dive/torpedo bombers into the other two. One fighter plane is enough because the only carrier you're going to encounter is a single Nu-class CVL on the first node. Besides, its appearance isn't even guaranteed, so there might no carrier at all if you're lucky. Node Guide Node B has mainly heavy/light cruisers and destroyers, and a single light carrier if you're unlucky. Nothing special, so you shouldn't have any problems with this node. Just go Line Ahead and kill everything. Node E is where things might get difficult. It's similar to the previous node, except with a Ru-class battleship, which can give your ships trouble. Especially your destroyers. There's not much you can do except hope that your CLT sinks her with her torpedo strike, your CVL sinks/damages her with her air strike, or your CAs/CAVs double-attack her to death. Go Line Ahead, kill them or get killed. From node H to L (boss node) you once again need to pass an LOS check, but CA(V)s with their radars & seaplanes and your CVL with Saiun should be enough to pass, so yeah, nothing to worry about here. The boss node might be rather difficult with this fleet because unlike the north route fleet you're using smaller ships. Your destroyers won't be able to do much during day battle except maybe take out one or two destroyers, or even the cruiser, but that's it. If your carrier's air strike doesn't take them out first, that is. Don't expect them to wreck those battleships, at least not in day battle. They're more likely to be on the receiving end. But should your destroyers survive until the night battle they can easily sink everything they touch. South route, 4 battles (B-E-I-L) Fleet Setup Recommended Fleet Setup: 1 BB 3 CA(V) 2 CV So you don't want to deal with all this restrictive bullshit and instead go all out? Well, you're in luck because you can actually do that. Not without any downsides, mind you. Increased resource consumption, for example. There are almost no restrictions for this route, so you can bring out the heavy artillery. The route is similar to the other north route, but with two important differences: * After node B there's a chance to go the dead end node F. While the exact conditions and chances are still largely unknown, it's been speculated that you're less likely to go to the dead end the fewer battleships of any type are in your fleet. This means that you technically could use a fleet consisting of 4 BB(V) 2 CV, just don't expect to get very far with it. * After node E you'll go to node I, which is another battle node before the boss. The fleet there is similar to the one at node B, except with a Wo-class CV instead of a CVL. Which shouldn't be a problem since it's just a Flagship Wo. However, if your HQ Level is 100 or higher, there's a chance you'll encounter Flagship Wo Kai instead, who has ridiculous fighter power and very strong bombers among other things. Battleships Two main guns, an AP Shell and a seaplane for a mixed Artillery Spotting setup. Both Double Attacks and Cut-Ins should prove to be devastating. Heavy Cruisers / Aviation Cruisers Standard setup. Two main guns, a radar and a seaplane. Same as heavy cruisers. If you have them, you can give them a Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel instead of a radar or another seaplane. Standard Carriers While you don't need that many fighters at HQ Lv.99 or lower, Wo-class Kai Flagship can appear at node I if you're Lv.100 or higher, so you need to be prepared for that. Stack your best fighters, you'll need them. Node Guide You're already using a heavy fleet, so there isn't much left to explain. Node B: Kill everything. Node E: Kill everything. Node I: Survive Black Wock Shooter's onslaught when she appears, then kill everything. And yet again there's an LOS check that you need pass in order to get to the boss node. Which shouldn't be a problem. At all. Seriously, if you somehow manage to fail this check you deserve it. Node L: Just fucking kill everything. Quests B34: Sortie the 6th Squadron to the Southwestern Sea * Sortie Furutaka, Kako, Aoba, Kinugasa and 2 additional ships to World 2-5 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. Recommended Fleet Setup: 4 CA 2 CAV There isn't much to say about this quest. You have to use those four heavy cruisers, which leaves two ship slots that you can fill however you want, but due to the branching rules I recommend two aviation cruisers with a Drum Canister on each of them. Refer to the north route for details. Bm1: Sortie the 5th Squadron * Sortie Myoukou, Nachi, Haguro, and 3 additional ships to World 2-5 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. Recommended Fleet Setup: 3 CA 2 CAV 1 CLT Same deal as B34, except that only three ships are specified. And once again I recommend two aviation cruisers, each with a Drum Canister. The remaining slot is either for another CA(V) or a CLT, whichever you prefer. Refer to the north route for details. Bm7: Send in the Surface Counterattack Fleet * Sortie a Destroyer as flagship, 1 Heavy Cruiser (CAVs don't count), 1 Light Cruiser, and 3 other Destroyers to World 2-5 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss. This quest used to be rather difficult, but hooray for power creep. No CAV means no Air Supremacy and therefore no Artillery Spotting. Unless you have Zara or Pola, that is. They can equip seaplane bombers just fine. Anyway, since you have to use a light fleet you're locked into the north route, where things can get annoying really fast. Just like the regular north route setup your fleet lacks a battleship, which means no second shelling phase for you. This is the one of many reasons why the very first node is probably the most difficult part of this quest. Your fleet consists mainly of destroyers, who aren't exactly known for their strong daytime shelling, which means that it's rather unlikely that your ships will be able to sink the entire enemy fleet, let alone moderately damage them. So it's pretty common that at least some of them survive until the closing torpedo salvo phase and then proceed to end you with their torpedoes, especially when it's an enemy pattern with those pesky Flagship CLTs. The night battle node isn't that much different to when you use a regular fleet setup because it's "WRECK OR GET REKT!!!" no matter what ships you bring along, but this time - depending on how shitty your fleet or equipment is - you'll be lacking the majority if not all of your night battle equipment, for reasons that are related to the next node. Remember the LOS check at Node H that all the other times you could just ignore because you got more than enough LOS with the standard equipment setups? Well, this time only two ships in your fleet can carry seaplanes, which have the highest LOS modifiers for these checks. This means that if your equipment is shit or your ships' levels aren't high enough, you basically have to stack all the LOS equipment you have in order to avoid the dead end node. However, if you do have the appropriate ships and equipment, it's actually not that bad. Case in point: As you can see I'm using top-tier LOS equipment, so I was able to squeeze in all the night battle equipment there is. Depending on the quality of your equipment you might have to ditch night battle equipment altogether and/or stack radars on a destroyer at the expense of its combat performance just to be able to pass the LOS check. But wait, there's more: the boss node. Facing three battleships with 1 CA 1 CL 4 DD... such joy, so pain, wow. The best you can hope for is that your ships take out the small fries so that only the battleships are left for some night battle mayhem. All while your ships are trying not to get wrecked by those very battleships. No Air Supremacy and no Artillery Spotting for you if you don't have Zara or Pola, so your cruisers won't be able to double-tap anything in day battle. And it's pretty much a death sentence for you if you get Red T at the boss because with the damage nerf it's extremely hard to obtain an S-Rank, though not outright impossible. Have fun! B57: Operation Rei-Go * Sortie Kasumi as flagship, Ashigara, Ooyodo, Asashimo, Kiyoshimo and up to one additional ship to World 2-5 and score an S-rank victory at the boss. Recommended Fleet Setup: 1 CAV 1 CA 1 CL 3 DD This quest is basically the same as Bm7 except that it's easier because you can bring one wildcard. However, you have to use specific ships, the majority of them being pretty rare. The wildcard should be a CAV or BBV so that you get AS+ everywhere for Artillery Spotting. Furthermore, passing the LOS check is so much easier because you can bring more seaplanes. This also means that there's room for night battle equipment. I prefer the CAV because she's cheaper and still gets the job done at the boss. You could bring a BBV instead, but then there's a chance you'll get sent off course after the night battle node, however small it may seem. If you think it's worth the risk, go for it. In either case the boss shouldn't be a problem. Category:Blog posts